Nothing
by That Rusher Swag
Summary: Kogan Oneshot based on the song "Nothing" by The Script.


**Hey! Sorry it's been a while since I wrote but I'm here now! This is a short Kogan oneshot based on the song "Nothing" by The Script. I've been wanting to write a fic like this for a is the second fic I've written. Anyways Enjoy! P.S. Sorry for the long authors note. **

* * *

**Nothing**

"Have you tried calling him?" asked James.

"Yes," Kendall groaned, "8 times."

"What even happened?" questioned Carlos.

"Can I get another beer?" Kendall asked the bartender.

Kendall, James, and Carlos were sitting at a bar in Downtown L.A. Kendall had asked them to meet him there.

"No!" James said, grabbing the drink from Kendall's hand, "not until you tell us what happened."

"I just want to drink a couple more beers and forget about it" Kendall whined.

"You can't just drink your problems away." said Carlos.

"Yeah," said James, "now tell us what happened."

Kendall sighed, "Fine."

* * *

_"Logan, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Kendall said into his phone. Kendall was expecting Logan to be at his apartment when he arrived home, but he wasn't._

_"Don't lie to me," replied Logan, "I saw the texts and everything!"_

_" This is ridiculous. He's just a guy I work with."_

_"Kendall. I know what I saw, I'm not an idiot."_

_"No you're not being an idiot, you're just acting crazy and stupid!"_

_"Stupid! Seriously? You know what Kendall, fuck you. We're done."_

_"Wait, Logan I-"_

But it was too late Logan had already hung up. Logan and Kendall had been dating for over a year, and they had gotten into arguments, but nothing like this. Ever since Kendall was assigned to work with a new partner at work, he and Logan seemed to start drift apart. Kendall sighed and sat down on the couch. He ran his fingers through his hair, before pulling out his phone and texting James and Carlos.

_Meet me at the bar. ASAP-Kendall. _

* * *

"And that's what happened." Kendall said finishing his story, he was now slurring due to the number of drinks he had.

"Wow, that's tough. What are you going to do?" asked James.

"I think you should-"

"I'm going to go and see him!" Kendall stated, interrupting Carlos.

"What. No!" James and Carlos said in unison.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Guys, if I go there now, I can change his mind, and we'll get back together!" Kendall said confidently.

" Ken," James said, "this is a terrible idea."

"Yeah, maybe it's just the alcohol talking. You are pretty drunk." Carlos added.

"Guys I'm fine, and I'm doing this." Kendall said, walking out of the bar. His two friends ran after him.

"Fine." They both said, "If you really want to do this, we're going with you." Soon they arrived at Logan's apartment building. Kendall walked up to ring the buzzer. Nothing. He tried again, and again, and again, until finally there came a response.

"What?" Logan's voice came through crackly speaker.

"I want to talk to you" Kendall slurred.

"Are you drunk?"

"Yes, I mean no I'm fine" he slurred again.

"Yeah you're drunk. Is anyone else here with you?"

"Cames and Jarlos"

"You mean James and Carlos?"

"Yeah, them. So, will you talk to me?" Kendall asked.

"No."

"Wh-why not?"

"Because, Kendall," Logan stated, "I'm over it. Over everything."

"B-but."

"No buts. Just go." He said, his voice trembling.

"Logan, please." Kendall said in tears.

* * *

_2 Days Later_

Kendall was sitting in his apartment, when there was a knock on the door.

"Logan?" Kendall said as he opened the door.

"Hey, Ken. Can I come in?"

" Yeah , sure , definitely." Logan walked into Kendall's apartment, and sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry," Logan suddenly stated. "I'm sorry for not believing you when you were telling me the truth, and I really hope you'll forgive me, but if you don't want to I understand."

Kendall didn't even respond. He walked over to Logan and pulled him into a hug.

"Of course I forgive you, I'll always forgive you" he stated.

"Really?" Logan asked. Tears in his eyes. Kendall nodded.

" I love you Ken."

"I love you too Loges."

* * *

**Soooo what did you think? Did you like it? Don't forget to review, and favorite, and all that good stuff. Like I said in the beginning, this is only my 2nd fanfic so PLEASE bare with me! They'll get better (hopefully). Anyways... thanks for reading it!**


End file.
